fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Overtyrant
The Overtyrant is a massive, intelligent and independent Hive Tyrant. The Overtyrant is completely independant from the Tyranid Hive Mind. This is due to the fact that it was genetically reengineered by a radical group of Ordo Xenos Inquisitors. It has it's own Hive that has settled on the world of Ha'te Calet'ya. Appearance History Hive Tyrant The Overtyrant began as a normal Hive Tyrant of Hive Fleet Leviathan. It was used in the consumption of numerous worlds, sowing terror in the Imperium. The tendril that this particular Hive Tyrant was involved in was resposible for the consumption of at least seven Imperial worlds. Capture and the Purgatory Program During it's tendril's assualt on the feudal world of Mraxin the Hive Tyrant that would become the Overtyrant was captured by Ordo Xenos Inquisitors affiliated with the Purgatory Program. They managed to pull this off through extremely inspired Naval warfare. The Imperial Navy elements managed to more or less destroy the Bio-ships of the Tyranids. This allowed the Imperial forces to establish Air Superiority. The Fleet then began to systematically bombard the Tyranid positions. Over the course of a few days the Swarm was wittled down, and it's Tyrant was slowly isolated. The Imperial Guard Commander wanted to eliminate the Tyrant, delivering a finishing blow to the remaining Tyranid forces. Despite this the Inquisitor present insisted that the Tyrant be taken alive, as such specimens were rare to come by and would be valuable in Imperial research of the Tyranids. Suffering many casualties, the Imperial Guard finally managed to subdue the Tyrant without killing it. The Inquisitor in charge then took custody of the beast, assuring the commander that it would be studied in order to find better ways of defeating the Tyranids. The Hive Tyrant was then sent to Aratal to determine what it would be used for. There the heads of the program decided that the creature would be sent to Ha'te Calet'ya. The researchers there had long had a special project they were developing using Tyranid Synapse creatures. The project had not had much success due to the lack of major specimens. Of course this was about to change. Once the Hive Tyrant arrived on Ha'te Calet'ya the experiments began immediately. the Research team dubbed the experiment Project Black Widow. The researchers started by cutting the creature link to the Hive Mind. This took much time and effort as they wanted to maintain the specimen's attributes as a Synapse creature. They managed to do this well. They then began to genetically modify the Hive Tyrant, making larger, stronger and smarter than it's kin. After many years of effeort the Overtyrant was finished. They had created a gentically enhanced Hive Tyrant that was no longer under the control of the Tyranid Hive Mind. Furthermore the specimen actually had the ability to hijack control of non-Synapse Tyranids, effectivly turning them against the rest of the swarm. Natuarally this was a radical breakthrough. Using this specimen the Imperium could not only potentially beat the Tyranid threat, but perhaps even bring the Tyranids into subserviance. However, there was one major problem with the Overtyrant. The researchers could not find a way to effectivly control it. Regardless of what methods they used they could not render the Overtyrant docile. To make matters worse the creature was deceptively intelligent, often pretending to obey only to spring a tap and attempt escape. Luckily the facility's security personel always managed to subdue it. After countless failures to make it obedient the researchers dubber Project Black Widow to be a failure, and locked the Overtyrant within the depths of the facility where it would remain for years, plotting it's escape. Escape and Conquest of Ha'te Calet'ya For years the Overtyrant remained under the Ha'te Calet'ya facility. While it could not move due to it's restraints it was far from inactive. It stretched it's mind out far into the reaches of space, looking for anything that could be used to free itself. Finally something caught it's minds eye. A Space Hulk infested with Genestealers. While it could not control all of them due to the distance, it did manage to bring one of the Genestealers under it's sway. This hidden servant bided it's time until finally a chance presented itself. The Hulk was boarded by Chaos Space Marines, and their Cultist servants. Naturally the Genestealers struck at these invaders, but the Chaos forces proved too formidable. The Genestealers were wiped out with the exception of the Genestealer that was under the Overtyrant's control. That Genestealer managed to get aboard the the Chaos forces ship. There it preyed on one of the chaos Cultists, forming the start of a Genestealer Cult amongst their ranks, all according to the overtyrant's plan. Eventually the Genestealer Cult grew to a significant size within the cultists. The Genestealer patriarch then manipulated its offspring, and had the cultist tell their Space Marine masters of a world where powerful secrets could be found, Ha'te Calet'ya. They convinced the marines to attack the planet in the name of the Chaos Gods. Little did the Chaos Marines know they were to become sacrificess for the freedom of the Overtyrant. The Chaos forces furiously attacked Ha'te Calet'ya. While this certainly caught the inhabitants of the planet off guad, it did not stop the Purgatory Program members on the planet from striking back. The Chaos forces soon found that they were not only fighting the world's PDF, but also Inquisitorial and Mechanicus forces that had been hidden on the planet. The Purgatory facility even unleashed some of their experiments against the Chaos forces. Under these conditions the Chaos Marines were forced into a standstill. However this only lasted until the Overtyrant's plan truly came to fruition. Unbeknownst to all involved the Overtyrant had been taking the signal produced by the Genestealer cult, and used its powers to enhance the Psychic beacon. As a result after a few months of fighting on the planet, the Genestealers amongst the Chaos Cultists successfully lured a Tyranid fleet to the world. The Tyranids immediately began to lay waste to Ha'te Calet'ya. As the Tyranid Swarm decended to the planet the Overtyrant wrestled control of a large number of the swarm from the Hive Mind. The Overtyrant directed its new troops directly toward the facility where it was being held. The Head of the facility naturally the head of the facility had become suspicious of the situation upon the arrival of the Tyranids. However by the time he had understood what was going on it was to late. The Facility was already being breached by the Overtyrant controlled Tyranids, and the Genestealer Cult which had finally shown its true colors. Just as the facility head was about to have his men dispose of the Overtyrant they were overrun by the Tyranid forces. The forces freed the Overtyrant, and it went on a rampage, destroying its former prison. As a result a number of the other experiments were able to escape into the surrounding planet, and began to rampage themselves. The Swarm under the Control of the Overtyrant began to destroy the other forces, and with the shackles that had retrained the majority of its Psychic power gone, the OverTyrant subdued even more of the invading Tyranids. When the Hive Mind began to realize what was happening it attempted to withdraw the Tyranids still under its control. However the Overtyrant moved to destroy what was left of the Tyranid force before it could escape. It succeeded when it personally killed the Hive Tyrant that was leading the fleet. With the subjugation of the Tyranids the Overtyrant found the rest of its opponents to be easy pickings. Aftermath Immediately upon hearing about the incident on Ha'te Calet'ya, the Purgatory program's Director ordered that the planet be subject to Exterminatus in order to keep the renegade experiments of the facility from causing more damage, and to cover up the activities of the program on that planet. However the Purgatory Program underestimated the ingenuity and forsight of the Overtyrant. The creature had used its new swarm, and bioengineered planetary Defense Guns in order to prevent the ships from carrying out their mission. Finding themselves unable to destroy the world, the Purgatory Program inacted its contigency plan. The Director used his considerable pull to have the system quaranteened. He also had the reports doctored so that the incident appeared to be the result of experiments from a renegade splinter group of the program instead of the Purgatory Program itself. This spared the Purgatory Program the danger of an in depth investigation. However the incident still caused many to become even more suspicious of the program's activities. Back planetside the Overtyrant was having troubles of its own. While it had managed to keep the Imperium from scorching the planet of all life, it was also unable to leave. The Overtyrant attempted to engineer bioships, and leave the planet, but the Imperial Bloackade would shoot these down soon after they left the planet's atmosphere. To make matters worse the Overtyrant's swarkm was now facing fierce resistance on the planet. Many of the other experiments that had escaped were still on the loose, and some rose up to challenge the Overtyrant, foremost among these challengers being Platork, a super intelligent Ork that had been engineered by the Purgatory Program. In addition to this some of the human inhabitants had survived, and had made shelters where they tried to survive Tyranid aggression. Because the Overtyrant and its swarm were trapped on the planet it was forced to keep the worlod habitable instead of simply sweeping through the world devouring everything as it would have normally. It began campaigns to attmept to eliminate its competition on the planet. Most of the forces opposing it could be swept aside easily, but the Overtyrant allowed these groups to just barely hold on to survival. It did this so that its swarm would have enemies that it could test its army's capabilities against as it experimented to make its swarm even more powerful. The Overtyrant remains on Ha'te Calet'ya, occasionally attempting to escape, or defending from the osscasional Imperial attempt a reconquest. Its swarm remains the dominant force on the planet, and it continues to experiment with its soldiers in order to create a perfct fighting force. Once it feels that it has accomplished this the OverTyrant will take its forces and ravage the stars. Abilities The Overtyrant Hive Category:Characters Category:Tyranids